


Early Morning

by bratchet



Series: Drarry Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratchet/pseuds/bratchet
Summary: A morning where Draco is already awake, and Harry is a sleepy boy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769596
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Early Morning

The clock on the table read 6am.

Draco saw Harry’s eyes slightly open, and he smiled, “Good morning, love.”

Harry slowly blinked at the blonde, and then closed his eyes.

“Not going to say ‘good morning’ back?” Draco asked with a playful frown. He leaned over, and pulled the smaller boy into a hug.

Harry still didn’t speak, but his arm limply raised, and his hand gently laid on the blonde strands to hug him back.

Draco made an approving sound, and nuzzled deep into Harry’s neck. His hand slid down to Harry’s waist, and pulled him closer until their bodies were flush against each other. He enjoyed how perfect the brunette felt in his hands, and inhaled the boy’s aroma. Mmm the sweet scent of vanilla and coconut. 

When he exhaled, he placed a kiss on Harry’s collarbone, and then trailed up his neck with more tiny kisses. “Mmm” was heard low in Harry’s throat, and he let Draco continue. After pressing gentle kisses all over, he moved up to kiss Harry’s chin, and then finally a soft one on Harry’s lips.

Harry groaned, and shifted away sleepily.

“What’s wrong?” 

“Morning breath…” Harry whispered back, eyelids occasionally falling.

Draco leaned back on his elbows, and smirked, “I’m sure you’ve tasted worse, Harry.”

Harry lightly chuckled, and turned back towards the blonde. He gazed hazily at the silver eyes for a minute or so. Then he wrapped his hands around Draco’s upper body, and rested his head on Draco's chest.

Draco's arm wrapped over Harry's shoulder, and he ran his fingers through the black curls, silently watching the brunette fall back asleep. He grinned at how adorable he looked. The little breaths that slightly blew at the curls resting on his forehead. The way his cheek squished against his chest, showing a very tiny puff of fat. The little nose scrunches every couple of minutes. It was absolutely peaceful, and Draco couldn't ask for anything better.

The clock now read 6:15am, and Draco let the boy sleep for another few hours.


End file.
